Trios Enterprises
Trios Enterprises is a colossal and amoral megacorporation spanning the entire galaxy. It has outlets in every spacefaring nation and political influence in every government. While Trios Enterprises is best known for its advanced robotics, it manufactures and sells just about every product known to man and alien. Its profits are ludicrously high, something that Trios takes advantage of to do extravagant things without repurcussion. History Nobody's quite sure when and where Trios Enterprises first came into being, and Trios isn't telling either. As far as anyone can tell, the whole corporation just appeared one day, supplying markets with Trios-brand goods. Investigation revealed planets being extensively mined that were probably not being mined yesterday, fleets moving that nobody had seen before, and a whole corporate hierarchy filled with people that no government had ever registered. While the initial mystery caused some consternation, complaints stopped when the quality of their goods became apparent. Since then, Trios Enterprises has remained in the forefront of the intragalactic economy, though underneath its gleaming surface lie secret, sinister machinations. Since their original appearance on the galactic stage, a number of rumors have surfaced regarding the megacorporation's origins. Certain leaked documents, almost certainly authentic from how it's tried to suppress them, suggest that Trios Enterprises is extrauniversal in origin, and that despite its sheer size and power, it is simply a branch of a true ''Trios Enterprises that extends across multiple realities, drawing unholy amounts of money from each just for the sake of profit. Whispers among high-ranking and veteran Brainbots indicate a different story, however. Trios Enterprises, they say, came from the future. Having established economic dominance of the galaxy, the Management grew bored with order and, with a total disregard for causality and the stablility of the timestream, sent their entire organization into the violence-ridden and chaotic past, before Trios Enterprises was even founded. Its vast armies regained a purpose and the galactic market was ripe for flooding with futuristic technology (carefully downgraded and iterated so as not to cause too much of a stir). But a coordinated attempt to determine the origins of Trios indicates something more mundane. Trios Enterprises got its start as a network of five artificial intelligences created to stabilize and regulate the global economy of some industrial world. But a faulty subroutine caused a compounding logic error -- and the AIs decided that the best way to control the economy was to dominate it. Hence, Trios Enterprises was founded, and its first act was to begin merging company after company, vertically and horizontally. Living beings became just another resource under the New Market. By the time anyone tried to stop them, Trios had already grown far too powerful. And years later, the ships of Trios Enterprises lifted off from the barren husk of their homeworld, leaving glassy craters and scorched earth in place of what had once been a flourishing civilization. Yet the rumors continue, and one of their most outlandish says that Trios Enterprises all started when a group of three enterprising scientists made contact with an unfathomable machine intelligence outside of normal space and time. This intelligence would at some point transfer the minds of the research group into a matrioshka brain, and gave them a single overriding directive: ᴇxᴘᴀɴᴅ. The Management The Management is Trios Enterprises' board of directors and the ultimate authority that all of Trios answers to. Once they were humans, each one a genius in their own right, but at some uncertain point in time their minds were uploaded into a matrioshka brain. Free of their previous organic limitations and with enough processing power to simulate entire universes, their disembodied minds began to grow at a rapid pace. Though they use the image of their old bodies as avatars when they communicate in person, they are no longer truly human. The Management is composed of five individual Overseers, each with their own specialties but all dedicated to keeping Trios Enterprises up and running. *'O1': Chief Executive Officer of Trios Enterprises, the division dedicated to business and marketing. Appears as a short, bespectacled man with German facial features. *'O2': Commander-in-chief of Trios Solutions. Appears as a tall, fearsome uniformed woman of African descent. *'O3': The public face of Trios Enterprises, manager of public relations and diplomatic affairs. A good-looking man with Russian features. *'O4': Supervises all science and experimentation. Appears as a thin, middle-aged German man with a sour face. *'O5': Dedicated to infrastructure and internal affairs. A matronly-looking woman in a grey suit with a warm smile. Branches Trios Enterprises is not one huge blob of industry. Rather, it is made up of multiple different divisions, all united under the name of their largest and most public component. The most important of these branches are: *'Trios Enterprises', the industrial giant that sells goods and services across the galaxy *'Trios Solutions', the military arm of Trios Enterprises, serving as both private military and hired guns. Its motto is ''Redde creditori, an abbreviation for redde creditori tuo aut redde animam tuam. *'Trios Sciences', researching a vast array of subjects ranging from the commonplace, like physics, to the esoteric, like the occult; all dedicated to benefiting the rest of Trios Enterprises. Its motto is'' Propter cognitionem.'' *'Trios Acquisitions', supervising interstellar colonization and the obtaining of resources. Its motto is Pertinet ad nos. *'Internal Affairs', the feared division of secret police that keeps its employees from stepping out of line. Its motto is Nos scimus. Even these components have their own divisions and subdivisions, all of which share Trios's mind-bogglingly vast ocean of resources. This, combined with the obscenely large and complicated bureaucracy required to run a galactic megacorporation, leads to a logistical nightmare that drives normal accountants to gibbering madness. But a logistical nightmare is a trivial issue when confronted with Management's incredible computational abilities. Trios Solutions ''More information at Trios Armory '' What's a megacorporation without a corporate military? Trios Solutions, the military arm of Trios Enterprises, boasts an absolutely enormous army and fleet, dwarfing the standing armies of most spacefaring nations, used to both secure its holdings in the galaxy and bully other empires into doing the bidding of Trios. Manpower is never a problem when one's army is made up almost entirely of robots. Not one to pass up a profit, Trios Enterprises is also perfectly willing to provide armed services to those who can afford it. Technology Brainbot Part of what makes Trios Enterprises so formidable lies in the unique nature of its employees. To coordinate its robotic workforce and armies, Trios uses the minds of living, thinking beings. But as the minds are all that really matter, the body surrounding it must be disposed of via full-body amputation, leaving a brain suspended in a jar of nutrient fluid as the only remaining piece of the original organism. From there, the brain is subjected to a battery of cybernetic and surgical augmentations that enables it to handle the strain of coordinating so many bodies at once. Once that procedure is completed, the brain is then housed inside a new, robotic body. The union of organic brain and mechanical body is the Brainbot. Brainbots are the height of Trios technology. Their new bodies are stronger, faster, and tougher than their old ones, and their augmented brains react faster and process information more quickly. Combined with a hi-tech suite of heads-up interfaces, simulators, and access to the Trios-spanning information network, an individual Brainbot is superior in every way to its original organic form. Brainbots are everywhere within Trios. While the image of the Brainbot commander leading a horde of machines into battle is a popular one, Brainbots also see less violent use within the corporate bureaucracy and research divisions. Brains are fragile organs, however, and tampering with them has consequences. The many modifications that are performed on the brain may greatly enhance its processing power, but it comes at the cost of a somewhat looser grasp of morals, ethics, and reality. The degree of instability varies from Brainbot to Brainbot - some remain more or less unchanged while others become new Sorens. IGOR As augmented as Brainbots are, they are relatively few in number. They need subordinates to carry out the basic work of maintaining the robotic legions, along with tedious calculations and experiments. Enter the IGOR (Interlinked Genius Operator Robot). The squat, hunchbacked shape of the IGOR is an unimpressive sight, but their humps house a specialized Ansible Network node, a link to every other IGOR operational. The network means that what one IGOR knows, so do all the others, and with hundreds of thousands of IGORS studying, researching, and experimenting across the galaxy, a single IGOR is an expert in every subject imaginable. IGORs lack the ability to innovate but their ability to gather information is unmatched. Their purely logical mindset combined with their core programming being the closest thing Trios Sciences has managed to get to artificial sentience means that they also have the authority to act as advisors to their commanding Brainbots. Plasma From the plasma harnessed by their fusion generators to the plasma that propels and arms their starships, plasma technology abounds in Trios Enterprises. It forms the basis of all their most advanced technology and selling that technology is one of the ways that Trios maintains its dominance on the galactic market. Subspace Drive Subspace technology is the key to Trios Enterprises' faster-than-light travel. Utilizing reverse-engineered alien technology not entirely understood by Trios Sciences, the Subspace Drive bores a tunnel through normal space and into another, intrinsically linked dimension. Travelling through this tunnel into subspace, the ship moves at a rate of about one light year per minute, allowing vast gulfs of space to be crossed in a short amount of time. Subspace technology comes in two forms: Subspace Engines and Subspace Gates. Subspace Engines give starships faster-than-light capability, but they drain enormous amounts of power and require constant maintenance. Furthermore, each translation through subspace needs to be carefully calculated beforehand, lest the ship materalize inside a planet's mantle or suffer some similar mishap. Subspace Gates are huge space stations that create fixed holes into subspace. Equipped with massive fusion generators, these gates can maintain open subspace tunnels for an indefinite amount of time. Not to mention that, with fixed exit and entry points, there's no risk of translation errors. As such, these gates often see use in areas where rapid movement from system to system is a necessity Ansible Network Along with Subspace Drive, the Ansible Network is the binding force that keeps an organization as absurdly large as Trios glued together. At its most basic level, the Network is a superluminal communications grid, using entangled particles to send and recieve information instantaneously, even across vast, galaxy-spanning distances. This information stretches from simple text messages to entire simulated environments, meaning that no one Brainbot is ever cut off from his peers. It is believed that Brainbots control their subordinate machines through smaller, localized versions of the Network. As they don't use any conventional methods of transmission, ansibles are nearly impossible to jam. But the Network is much more than simply a glorified instant messaging system. It also houses Trios Enterprises' information network, allowing the activities and status of every single Trios machine to be tracked from anywhere, at any time. Undercover agents or particularly crafty individuals can sever their link to the Network, making them much more difficult to track. The Network is propagated through hundreds of thousands of Node Relays spread throughout the galaxy. These space stations are relatively small but are fiercely defended, and often only have one or two maintenance Brainbots serving aboard along with their attendant IGOR units. Uses of the Network include: *Faster-than-light communication *Full-immersion virtual realities *Virtual arenas *Instant information Important Figures Demirel Trios Solutions' most high-profile Brainbot and their most infamous general. A tactical genius and a master of subterfuge, Demirel has dispassionately outmaneuvered and destroyed countless enemy armies. He possesses a cold ruthlessness that sees him disobey O2 and break laws of warfare with uncomfortable frequency to better see his enemies crushed and driven before him. Only his undeniable skill prevents the wrath of Internal Affairs from descending upon him. Soren Lambros Trios Sciences' most high-profile bioengineer and also their most high-profile traitor. The brilliant Soren focused his studies and research on creating newer and more lethal bioweapons for Trios Solutions, ranging from fast-acting flesh- and metal-consuming viruses to creating bioengineered monsters as shock troopers. And as his list of achievements grew, so did his instability. His megalomania (existing even before his becoming a Brainbot) slowly deepened into a god complex, and he began to overstep his boundaries, keeping many of his most fearsome creations from his employers and slowly expanding his asteroid-based research facility into a colossal fortress. From its depths, Soren plotted a rebellion. Seeking to nip the problem in the bud before it became a real nuisance, Internal Affairs manipulated the Avonii Empire into dealing with the renegade, using a manufactured terrorist attack on an Avonii colony world as the catalyst. After a short, but pitched battle around and in his asteroid fortress, Soren was defeated and fled, his labs seized and his resource base cut off. Internal Affairs has launched an Inquiry and is in pursuit of the traitor, though he has yet to be captured. Fabrizio A tier 5 Rhine-sensitive (and the most powerful in Trios Enterprises' possession), Fabrizio lends his tremendous psychic power to the aid of Internal Affairs. Already a potent psychic before coming into O5's notice, his natural talent was greatly enhanced through experimental cybernetics. His loyalty unquestionable and his track record flawless, Fabrizio quickly became Internal Affairs' most fearsome auditor, hunting down only the most dangerous and the most powerful rebels and traitors to Trios Enterprises. He leads the Inquiry tracking down Soren Lambros. The renegade bioengineer has evaded him twice already, escaping by the skin of his teeth both times, but Fabrizio swears Soren will not survive the third attempt. Category:Army Category:Future Category:Humanoid TriviaCategory:Mechanical * Man and Machine: theme for Brainbots.